sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lizzie McGuire Movie (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Walt Disney | producer = |Chico Bennett|Robbie Buchanan|Jill Cunniff|Cliff Eidelman|Matthew Gerrard|Lee Gillette|Jem Godfrey|Christian Hamm|Mark Hammond|Jay Landers|Stephen Lironi|Marco Marinangeli|Charlie Midnight|Bill Padley|Pop Rox|Andre Recke}} | chronology = Lizzie McGuire soundtrack | prev_title = Lizzie McGuire | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = Lizzie McGuire: Total Party! | next_year = 2004 | misc = }} The Lizzie McGuire Movie is a soundtrack album to the 2003 film The Lizzie McGuire Movie. It was released on April 22, 2003, by Walt Disney Records. Music It is composed primarily of songs from (or inspired by) the film, including Hilary Duff's "Why Not" and her sister Haylie's "Girl in the Band". "Why Not" was released to Radio Disney on April 15, 2003. It was released in Australia and Europe on June 23, 2003. A version of "Why Not" featuring different lyrics in the first verse was later included on Duff's second studio album, Metamorphosis. Duff referred to "Why Not" as "a song that I really love. It's really fun, and about just letting loose, so it's really cool". Critical reception Heather Phares of AllMusic called The Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack a "fun but not especially memorable soundtrack". Commercial performance Two weeks after its release, The Lizzie McGuire Movie was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of over 500,000 copies in the United States. The soundtrack was number ten on the week of May 14, selling 92,900 copies, which was 30% gain over the previous week. The next week saw a sales decrease of 16% to 78,000 copies, despite raising two spots to number eight. On the week of May 28, the soundtrack remained at number eight, selling an additional 77,000 copies. The album has been certified platinum by the CRIA, and 2x platinum by the RIAA for selling 2,000,000 copies in the U.S. Track listing | extra1 = |Jay Landers }} | length1= 2:59 | title2 = The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling) | note2 = performed by Atomic Kitten | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:22 | title3 = All Around the World | note3 = performed by Cooler Kids | writer3 = | extra3 = }} | length3 = 4:12 | title4 = What Dreams Are Made Of | note4 = Ballad Version) (performed by Paolo & Isabella | writer4 = | extra4 = Mark Hammond | length4 = 1:44 | title5 = Shining Star | note5 = performed by Jump5 | writer5 = | extra5 = Hammond | length5 = 3:17 | title6 = Volaré | note6 = performed by Vitamin C | writer6 = | extra6 = Christian Hamm | length6 = 3:00 | title7 = Open Your Eyes (To Love) | note7 = performed by LMNT | writer7 = David Friedman | extra7 = Robbie Buchanan | length7 = 2:29 | title8 = You Make Me Feel Like a Star | note8 = Lizzie Mix) (performed by The Beu Sisters | writer8 = | extra8 = }} | length8 = 3:05 | title9 = Supermodel | note9 = performed by Taylor Dayne | writer9 = | extra9 = Marco Marinangeli | length9 = 3:45 | title10 = What Dreams Are Made Of | note10 = performed by Hilary Duff | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:02 | title11 = On an Evening in Roma | note11 = performed by Dean Martin | writer11 = | extra11 = Lee Gillette | length11 = 2:25 | title12 = Girl in the Band | note12 = performed by Haylie Duff | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:01 | title13 = Orchestral Suite from The Lizzie McGuire Movie | note13 = performed by Cliff Eidelman | writer13 = Eidelman | extra13 = Eidelman | length13 = 7:31 | title14 = Why Not | note14 = McMix) (performed by Hilary Duff | writer14 = | extra14 = |Landers |Bennett }} | length14 = 2:52 }} ;Notes * }} – indicates executive producer * }} – indicates co-producer * }} – indicates remixer Charts Certifications References External links *Article about "Why Not" on TotalGirl! Australia *Walt Disney Records | Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack *Walt Disney Records - The Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack (Internet Archive) Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:2003 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks